Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx: Sacred Bonds
by GuiltyXsworD14
Summary: Jaden went on a trip for 2 months after his face-off with the Light of Ruin. Now, he comes back just in time for his 3rd year in DA. How will things be if he matures in those 2 months? Will he do things seriously or semi-seriously? (season 3 timeline)


**AN:** So guys, welcome to my not-so-good story. I based this story from my previous one but the ff. events are after season 2(as suggested). Again, Jaden is a lot different from our fun-loving one and everyone might as well be. Oh, and I modified his red jacket. *gulp* Ok, you can start reading.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

A Cargo ship was sailing towards a sole island. The ocean water was dashing beside the ship's deck. A hooded young man with brown eyes looked forward to see the archipelago. A smile came to his lips.

"Duel Academy-" He paused and felt the momentum. "It's been a while."

A winged-fury runt that only he could see appeared near his shoulder. "Kuri kuri~" The winged-beast was excited.

The brunette's smile turned to a large grin as a respond. He felt the monsoon's wind against his body as he waits to be on land.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Two boys were walking near the shelter-like dorm. One with a dinosaur-like bandana and yellow-sleeveless jacket while the other wearing a blue-well-ordered jacket and glasses.

"Hey, Sho. When is Aniki coming back?" the boy in bandana asked with a questionable face.

"Dunno, may be a year or so….." the blue-haired teen dropped his head. "He didn't even say a word before leaving." As he was kicking a rock.

"Come on Sho, Aniki's not like that. -don" Kenzan thought of an alibi. "May be he had no time or maybe it was sudden." He tried to persuade the blue student.

Sho didn't bother to answer back. He thought that those might have been the reasons but at the same time he doubted it.

Jaden has been ignoring them for the past months and his motives are unknown to them. '_Did we do something to upset him?_' Another possibility came to his head. The rally of silence continued as they walked outside the red dorm.

"What are you guys doing?" a blond girl joined the group. Sho didn't even seem to notice. Too deep were his contemplations about his Aniki.

Kenzan stared at him, worried, and sighed. "Sho here thinks that Aniki left us in the air -saurus." A frown was derived from his face.

In contrast, Asuka smiled and put her right hand to her waist. "Well, I've got good news for you then."

It finally caught Sho's attention. He fixed his worn-down glasses with a push and glanced at the Blondie. "What good news?" Synchronized, both boys wanted to know.

"Jaden is coming back either today or-"

"Really?!" Kenzan and Sho frantically said. The rumor seemed to have excited them.

"Hey, I'm not finished yet." Asuka declared with a little stress. The boys suspended any necessary thoughts of enthusiasm. "It might be that he'll come tomorrow or someday sooner." The excitement was gone. They were dismayed to hear that.

Asuka saw the reactions on their faces and created an audible sigh. "And also," she pointed a thumb to the academy behind them. "We're gonna be late for the assembly."

The two young lads were dumbfounded. The thought of the meeting never crossed their minds. Sho moved in circles chaotically like a panicking ostrich. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" as he was running in place.

"Because you interrupted me." Asuka retorted.

Kenzan ran pass them and ran towards the woods. "Hurry up – don!" He rushed the two. The group ran towards the school building.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Vertical structures of stones were surrounding a roof top. The platform was thirty feet above the ground. It was a nice place to sleep and skip classes. The area was clean in a sense that it was placid and disturb-free. Resting in the middle of this tranquil setting was a brown haired, brown eyed young man.

The morning breeze was cooling his stressed body. The sun, hidden amidst the white clouds. His body lay against the floor with a crucifix form. The floor was hot at the same time cool. Staring at the moving clouds and breathing the ocean air was enough to recreate his energy.

It was a holy time; a perfect time for relaxation after a long voyage. His mind was slowly drifting away. All the troubles he had when he was gone from the academy seemed to have never happened.

After the incident of the Society of light, he went for a trip in different places. Although it was only for two months, it made him realize many things; things that he will never again forget. And due to this, he finally decided to settle things starting from its roots after his last year in his school.

Jaden was glaring at the heavens unknowingly. His problems looked as if it was getting the best of him. His own thoughts made him breath heavily. '_I came back here to relax for the last time and this is what I do.'_ A grin made its way to his face. He was laughing at himself for thinking too much of things.

"Rubibi~" an unknown sound reached his ears. The curiosity made him sit-up and take a look. He beheld both sides and saw nobody. He scratched his head. "Was that my imagination?"

"Kuri Kuri!" Winged Kuriboh growled. The little spirit was behind him, fighting with another runt. "Rubibi!" The ruby-eyed rascal fought back, tackling the flying fur ball. At first, Jaden was worried for the two spirits but the brawl seemed like two puppies struggling that caused him to laugh a bit.

A voice of a young man resounded on the rooftop. "Ruby!" Jaden glanced at the voice's owner. The sudden call made the belligerent rascals halt their senseless battle.

Jaden was gazing to his left. A boy with a blue mane and emerald eyes entered the perimeter from behind the pillars. The blue animal came rushing to him. It came climbing his body up to his shoulders. "So you were here?" the adolescent noted. He smiled at the small feline for its return then a tilt from his head to look at the brunette. He noticed the red coated man grin to his content.

A moment of silence entered the scene. '_That spirit….'_ The new guy recognized. "You must be Jaden Yuki." A conclusion came from his mouth.

Jaden stared at him for a second before replying. "How 'bout you?" He hoisted right-up. "I've never seen you here before."

Their height wasn't that far-off. In fact, they stood equally and looked like they were admiring each other. A Slifer red student and a, who-seems-to-be, Obelisk blue student stood correspondingly with only a foot away from each other.

"Or is it that you're a freshman?" Jaden settled. _'Though I'm sure you aren't.'_ quickly denying his statement in mind.

"Well you could say that." The freshman just went on with it.

A handshake was offered by Jaden. "I guess I have to say 'welcome to duel academy'?"

The man-in-question shrugged a little. '_Deja vu.'_ He felt an awkward sensation. As respect, he just accepted it. "I guess so."

They shook hands longer than usual. It's as if they were trying to know each other. '_This feeling seems familiar.'_ He wasn't sure why but still pointed it out.

Winged Kuriboh went near the runt on the undergrad's left shoulder. It was smiling at it like they made a bond of friendship with just that. Ruby, as a respond, smiled back. Both seemed like they were already in good terms. The two teens softly smirked at this sudden development.

The clasped hands were again separated. "It looks like you can see spirits as well." The Slifer took notice. "Yeah, the same as you I guess." The Obelisk responded.

"Since when?" Jaden wanted to know more.

The boy looked up, thinking when his 'sight' started. "Since birth maybe…?"

Jaden amusingly said: "We're the same then." As he simpered.

Ruby was consistently trying to gain the Blue haired teens attention. "Rubi~" He stared at it to decipher what it meant to say. His eyes widen in bewilderment. "Aw! I forgot about the assembly!" He jumped-off and ran. "Sorry! I gotta go!" He said in a hurry.

"Don't sweat it." Jaden announced with a thumbs-up. The freshman also gave a thumbs-up and ran towards the stairs. _'Looks like this is going to be an interesting year.'_ Jaden concluded.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

How was it? Good? Bad? Or worse? Comments and suggestions are recommended. Don't ignore me. =3


End file.
